Alternate 1954 Map Game
This map game is a creation by me User:Tayd0gta Beginning in 1954 (technically 1953). I just started and this is a new creation and it may work with a bit of trial and error so bare with it. I have created a backstory for the game, which kickstarts the whole thing (See Gameplay section). Also, China, Mexico, Canada and the USA are currently able to be taken by players if you would like to play as them, they are currently NPC. There is 2 games running at the same time it is also available here: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Alternate_1954_Map_Game Rules Please read all before playing *1.No extreme Language, or your nation may be put on suspension. *2.Remain Civil, nothing too implausible, or your edits will be crossed out, and after 3 times, your nation will be affected by a huge disaster and be given away to another. *3.Please please be plausible! (Again) *4.In the event of a battle, a reasonable battle plan or resolution must be reached. *5. If in some point, a Nuclear attack is imminent, stay plausible and resume playing in the event. *6.If you feel unfairly treated in the theater of economics, write it in the comments. *7.The Game's creator's word is higher than any others, we have no mod system so this will be using a "System" in place of mods. It simply replies to anything the players need help with. *8.Every turn is a year. *9.There are NPC Nations, which will help to kick-start the game and are played by separate Users who we can not give out the names of, try to be as civil with them as well, these are also used in replacement for mods, as they will prevent implausible scenarios from happening. The only NPC Nation that is up for grabs is the USA, Mexico, Canada and China. If you want to claim one talk in the comments. *10.A new turn starts after nations put down 5 actions, you can have a maximum of 3 actions per turn. *11.You must be active, if your nation does not reply and post for over 5 turns, you are given a warning, if 10 turns, your nation is given away. *12.You are required to put your country's flag before you're action of the bullet list! *13. Have fun and Play Fair! Armies There are rules on how big your army is, In terms of starting Troops, your army is 5% of your population, if you wish to find out on your own, look online. For example, Russia's population is 143,500,000 people, so the army can start with 7,175,000 if you wish. Wars Outcomes of battles will be determined by the System, and how effective the countries did in attacking their enemy, this will all be done in the actual Game-play section. Map Year It is currently 1954. Nations Please provide Username, Nation Name, and Date joined, thanks! * China:NPC - 12/1/2015 * United States:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Soviet Russia:User:Tayd0gta - 12/1/2015 * East Germany:NPC - 12/1/2015 * CSNK:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Canada:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Mexico:NPC - 12/1/2015 * RSK:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Soviet France:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Soviet India:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Ghana - NPC - 12/1/2015 *'Australia'- Trish pt7 (talk) 02:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Uruguay'- NPC - 12/1/2015 *'South Africa' NPC - 12/1/2015 *'Oman '''NPC - 12/1/2015 * '''Ireland':NPC - 12/1/2015 * Portugal:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Switzerland:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Peru:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Argentina:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Nepal:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Afghanistan:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Free-state of Franche-Comté:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Free-state of Baden:NPC - 12/1/2015 * South Vietnam:NPC - 12/1/2015 * North Vietnam:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Free state of North Wales:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR:NPC - 12/1/2015 * Free state of East Africa:'NPC - 12/1/2015 * '''Malaysia'NPC - 12/1/2015 * 'Free state of Madagascar:'NPC - 12/1/2015 * 'Indonesia:'NPC - 12/1/2015 * 'Pakistan:'NPC - 12/1/2015 *'Bhutan:'NPC - 12/1/2015 *'Egypt:'NPC - 12/1/2015 *'Libya:'NPC - 12/1/2015 * 'Spain'NPC - 12/1/2015 *'''Crimea SSR - 12/1/2015 *'Terkoman SSR' - 12/1/2015 *'Kazakh-Kirghiz SSR' - 12/1/2015 *'Mongolia' - 12/1/2015 *'Bulgaria' - 12/1/2015 *'Poland' - 12/1/2015 *'Ceylon' Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) *'Trucial States' Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) *'Iraq' - 12/1/2015 *'Lebanon' - 12/1/2015 *'Jordan' - 12/1/2015 *'Syria' - 12/1/2015 *'N. Yemen' - 12/1/2015 *'Morocco'- 12/1/2015 *'Tunisia'- 12/1/2015 *'Kuwait'- 12/1/2015 *'Bahrain'- 12/1/2015 *'Qatar'- 12/1/2015 *'Colombia'- 12/1/2015 *'Somalia'- 12/1/2015 *'Panama'- 12/1/2015 * Independent Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland- 12/1/2015 * Free French Sudan- 12/1/2015 * Brazil - 12/1/2015 Fallen/Former Nations * United Kingdom- Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into the RSK * DPR North Korea- Fate: Converted into the CSNK Undo * South Korea- Fate: Defeated and Taken over by DPR North Korea. * France- Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into Soviet France. * India Fate: Invaded by Communists Annexed into Soviet India. *'Sudan' Fate: Ethnically divided between East Africa and Egypt. *'West Germany' Fate: Defeated by the Soviets and East Germans. National Communist Alliance * China * Soviet Russia * Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR *'Crimea SSR' *'Terkoman SSR' *'Kazakh-Kirghiz SSR' * East Germany * CSNK * RSK * Soviet France * Soviet India * Ghana * North Vietnam *'Mongolia' *'Bulgaria' *'Poland' Union of Free States * United States * Canada * Mexico * Ireland * Portugal * Free-state of Franche-Comté * Free-state of Baden *'Australia' Trish pt7 (talk) 02:37, May 8, 2016 (UTC) **'Ceylon'Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) **'Trucial States'Trish pt7 (talk) 22:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) * South Vietnam * Free state of North Wales * Free state of East Africa: ** Independent Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland *'Bhutan:' * Malaysia * Free state of Madagascar: ** Free French Sudan * Pakistan: * Spain *'Persia' *'Israel' *'Colombia' *'Panama' * Brazil Arab Bloc *'Iraq' *'Lebanon' *'Jordan' *'Syria' *'N. Yeman' *'Morocco' *'Tunisia' *'Kuwate' *'Bahrain' *'Quatar' *'Somalia' Neutral\Non-Align Nations *'Uruguay'- *'South Africa' *'Oman ' * Nepal * Afghanistan * Switzerland * Peru * Argentina * Indonesia: *'Egypt' *'Libya' Gameplay 1953 Despite no clear victories in the Korean war, the United States are in a happy victory state as they cheer for the victories that had been won while the war lasted, As the American Dream thrives in 1950's Heartland. It was a different reality on the other side of the world, as North Korea Grows impatient, as it's military leaders develop a clear strategy (Where this timeline seperates from real-life). North Korea quickly calls on support from ALL Communist nations, America and other Western Countries are angered by this, but try their best to stay uninvolved. The 1953 year will have more than 5 actions, due to explaining the story. * United States: We do not like how you have been treating South Korea, though we have a ceasefire and will not attack. * DPR North Korea:We have a clear military goal in mind and will not give up no matter what the cost, long live North Korea! *'US Diplomacy':We condemn the DPR North Korea for these rash actions against our former ally. * China: We support North Korea's Actions in taking over South Korea, If the USA becomes involved, we will retaliate with brutal force. * Soviet Russia: We also Support the DPR's Actions and will also send reinforcements. * Lithuanian–Byelorussian SSR: '''We agree * '''East Germany:We have had some trouble struggling with West Germany, but we will gladly support our communist allies in North Korea. * South Korea:We are now at high alert as tensions build up. We can not accept this and will defend ourselves at any cost! * DPR North Korea:We have claimed all of your military camps from the North, China and Russia are supporting by supplying naval attacks from the south, with Ammunition supplied by East Germany, we are now baring down on your capital or Seoul. * South Korea:We are desperately calling on the UK and US's help in this conflict as our territory grows ever smaller (United States Response Needed) * United States Diplomacy: We can send Supplies but nothing more, as the enemy is too great, for both our nations, we will proceed cautiously. * DPR North Korea:We have destroyed and captured the capital of Seoul, and as these attacks happened we have used it as a diversion as our second battalions and armies creep west, already occupying India and France as Communist Nations, as well as almost all of Asia. We have also formed a new Nation, of the Communist States of North Korea (CSNK) *'System': South Korea has been defeated and Merged with DPR North Korea. *'System': DPR North Korea has become the CSNK * United States:We greatly condemn all the actions of all Communist nations, but we have agreed to stay neutral in this conflict as most other countries have. But if you show any negative actions against us, we will retaliate with Nuclear action. * CSNK:We are landing at your shores at this moment. (Immediate UK Response) * United Kingdom:How dare you land at our shores. We will retaliate with our new Churchill II Tanks. *'Soviet Russia':We have beaten your new tank models to shreds and have occupied your capitol of London. *'System': The United Kingdom was defeated by the Communist forces and is now the Royal Soviet Kingdom (RSK). * China:We have halted our advance as our Red Empire has grown far enough, we only go farther if any action against us is taken. 1954 As the Communist Menace creeps up on the western world, the band of the 7 communist nations are now recognized as the National Communist Alliance. With these war like actions destroying the peaceful intentions of the Pre-war world, The communists may invade the rest of Europe, as well as the rest of the Continents. Who can rise up against this Red menace. * RSK:We are now a new nation part of the National Communist Alliance. We will apply all we can. * Soviet Russia: Glad to have you, now that the former United Kingdom has been rid of, and replaced with this Communist state, we would like to trade. Valuable meats for Wheat, this would help both our nations prosper (RSK Response needed). *'RSK Trade': Great, trade will commence this year. * Canada:Hello we are Canada, we, the United States, and Mexico are banding together as democratic nations to form the Union of Free States. We stand for all countries, if any nation wants to join we are open. Communist countries don't take this as a negative action, this is just a Cooperative union i case of an invasion of the free world, tank you. * Portugal: We will offer our support to the British loyalist forces of north Wales. * Free state of East Africa: We declare Independence from the RSK and call upon Portugal, Australia, Canada and the USA for help. *'System': Gameplay is now open as well as the ability to grab Canada, The USA, China, or Mexico as a nation to play as. Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Cold War